In love and War
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: It's Harry's 7th year. Lets just say a Love Triangle. It's Au.Cedric never died. contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Slash Fanfic for Harry Potter. If you do not like it then don't read. It contains a Love Triangle Between Cedric, Harry and Vicktor. It is also AU. Cedric never died. It takes place during Harry's 7th year. Some of the events might be the same as in the book Cedric and Harry are already dating since Harry's 4th year. P.S. I do not Own. **

**&**

It's been almost a year since Dumbledore died and the war against Voldemort hasn't been going well. Harry and his friends decided not to go back to Hogwarts and instead to plan out a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all. It was a hot summer's day. A perfect day. It was also the day of Fluer and Bill's Wedding. The Girls were busy helping Fluer get ready and the Weasley's were helping Bill. Harry was sitting on the grass a few distances away from the Weasley home, watching the sun when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

" What do you want Ron? " He said without turning around.

" Well, I always thought I was a bit cuter than Ron don't you think?" said a huskey voice.

Harry turned around to face his boyfriend Cedric. He was wearing a wifebeater and Jeans. Harry's favorite thing on Cedric.

" I thought you were still in Romania? " Harry asked.

" I decided to come down with Charlie for the wedding. And plus I need a break from helping Charlie with dragons."

" Why are you doing that anyway? "

" It's just till I get on my feet Ok? "

" Ok."

Cedric pulled Harry into a deep passionate kiss. They were soon inturupted by the voices of the arriving guest.

" I guess we should get down there don't you think? '' Harry said.

" I guess."

Harry grabbed Cedric's hand and led him back to the house.

" By the way, Ced, did I tell you that you look good in that Suit?"

" Thanks and you look good enough for me to take yours off." Cedric smiled.

The guest were arriving in pairs of twos and threes. Harry and Cedric were to greet them and lead them to their assigned seats. While Cedric was leading a very disgruentled looking couple to their seats, Harry was surprised to see who walked in next.

" Vell, Vell if it isn't my old friend Harry Potter." Said the gruffy voice.

" Viktor, Nice to see you again."

" Same here." Viktor grabbed Harry and kissed him on the lips just as Cedric walked up.

" What's going on here? "

" Oh, nothing Ced."

'' Cedric, nice to see you."

'' You too. Let me lead you to your seat."

" See you later Harry."

After all the guest were seated, the family had begun to come out of the house and took their places.

The wedding lasted about fourty minutes. The bride's parents were still in tears, along with Fluer. Bill was sitting at a table with Fred and George. Harry was sitting at the only unoccupied table in the far back watching Cedric dance with Ginny. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to be face to face with Viktor.

'' Hey Harry." He said.

" Hi, Viktor. What do you want? "

'' I just vant to talk."

" About? "

" Us. "

" Viktor, there never was a "US" "

" So Vhat happened that year vas nothing? "

'' Exactly, Viktor. what happened was nothing, it meant nothing."

" Are you sure Harry?"

" Yes."

" Then tell me if you feel nothing.''

Viktor kissed Harry for a few minutes. Harry was so imersed in the kiss that he didn't have the urge to pull away. Viktor then broke the kiss.

'' So, that meant nothing? you felt nothing?"

" Viktor, I..." Harry got up and ran into the field.

6666666666666666666666666666666666

" Hey, Viktor, where's Harry?" Cedric Asked.

" Out there."

" What's he doing out there?"

" Apparently, he still has feelings for me.

&

**If you like please reveiw, if you don't then don't reveiw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: See chapter 1.**

As Harry sat on the hill top thinking about what Viktor had just told him, He began to cry.

"_No, I can't still have feelings for him. I love Cedric." _ He kept saying in his head.

&

" Viktor, Listen, I know you still have feelings for Harry, I understand that you two shared a very special moment during the Triwizard tournament but that is over now. He loves me." Cedric pointed out.

" Keep telling yourself that. Harry still loves me. When I kissed him he didn't pull away, He lingered in the kiss. He still loves me." Viktor strained to say, a smirk now appearing on his face.

" Listen, Viktor," Cedric said, his hand feeling for his wand. " Harry LOVES me. I don't care that he gave his virginity to you, I don't care that you claim that he still loves you because I know in my heart that he loves me. No matter what went down between you and him." With that said, Cedric turned on his heal to leave and head towards the hill on which Harry sat.

As he approached, He could hear Harry sobbing. He got closer and placed a soft, warm touch on his shoulder, Harry jumped at the touch.

'' Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Cedric said, Sitting next to him.

" It's fine Ced." He said, not turning to look at him.

" Um, hey, Viktor told me that he kissed you."

" He did? "

" Yeah, and he also said that you could possibliy still have feelings for him."

" Ced, Listen, I did, Have feelings for him. But I promise, that was a long time ago."

" I know. But tell me, are there stiil any left? And tell me the truth."

Harry sighed and turned to him.

" Cedric," He said, taking the older boy's hand into his. " I might still have some feelings left for him." He looked into his eyes and could see the hurt.

" Ced, I'm sorry. But I love you. Can you understand that?"

" Harry," Cedric said. removing his hands and placing them firmly on Harry's cheeks, " I'm sorry." He got up and headed towards the Burrow.

He left Harry there, Tears streaming down his face. Harry placed his head in hands and continued to cry. What had he just done?

Cedric ran into the house and headed to the fire place. He grabbed the floo powder off the mantle and stepped into the the fire place. Just as he was about to call out his destination, He heard Hermione bustling through the door. She saw what Cedric was about to do and procceded over to him.

" Cedric, Where are you going? " She said Sternly.

" Hermione, you should go back out and enjoy yourself, Ok? '' He could feel the tears coming back out.

Hermione looked him in the face and saw the tears that were forming.

" Cedric, Tell me what's wrong." She asked, now approaching him even further.

" I don't want to get into it."

" Ced, Please."

" Hermione."

" Please."

" Harry, He stiill has feelings for Viktor and I can't handle that. So I'm leaving and I don't think I'll ever be back." He dropped the floo powder and clearly spoke the words Romania. Then, with a cloud, He was gone.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please, Please Reveiw.


End file.
